Scarred
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto knew that seedy things were done in the ninja world but he never thought it would happen to him…or it would be done by his jiji of all people. When Naruto overhears Sarutobi and Jiraiya it changes his world views and has damning consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Scarred

Naruto knew that seedy things were done in the ninja world but he never thought it would happen to him…or it would be done by his jiji of all people. When Naruto overhears Sarutobi and Jiraiya it changes his world views and has damning consequences.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto hummed as he walked up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. He wanted to tell jiji about yesterday and getting this awesome teacher to train him for the Chunin exams. He had snuck past the secretary for two reasons one she would lie to him that jiji was busy and make him wait hours for no reason and second Sarutobi had told him he could show up whenever as he always had time for Naruto. Naruto reached the doors and got ready to open when he heard the voice of the guy who was teaching him for the exam and smiled he could back him up and maybe Naruto could talk him into doing some more training right now. Naruto was about to open the door when for some reason he stopped and listened to the two men talk instead. "Sensei I feel uneasy about this."

"Jiraiya-kun it was done for his own protection same as not telling him about his parents."

"Yeah but messing with his chakra abilities and stunting his growth seems a little overbearing then the…"

"Turning a blind eye towards mobs and stepping in at the last moment was the easiest way to build his blind trust towards me he will do anything for me and in time when I deem it we will seal his memories and you will make him the perfect soldier to fight for Konoha." Naruto was trying not to cry as he heard his jiji speak. Was it some cruel joke no he felt a tug at the back of his mind telling him it was the truth.

"I somewhat understand sealing Naruto but also sealing his friends and making them hate him-"

"I need him loyal to me able to strike down any threat Jiraiya if he made friends it could weaken him in fact I'm getting ready to alter his and his 'friends' memories of things that have happened recently to make them think he is still a bumbling idiot and you only teach him summoning so when he fights Neji the Hyuuga owns Naruto and breaks him." Naruto almost fell down and cried but no he wouldn't cry not now. Jiraiya looked at his sensei with shock but nodded he would do as his sensei requested for now.

"As you wish sensei should I reinforce the seals on his body to weaken him."

"Yes I'm not quite as good as you Jiraiya-kun." Naruto turned and ran down the steps and quickly ducked out of the building and kept running. Now he was crying what the hell was happening why did jiji seem to hate him. Naruto ran right out the village gates without being seen since the two gate guards weren't paying attention. Naruto took off towards the nearest city even though it would take him a day to reach anywhere was better than Konoha at the moment.

Next day

Sarutobi cursed as his ANBU and Jiraiya silently searched the village. Why Naruto had up and disappeared yesterday. "That damn fox where did it go." Sarutobi growled he had hated the thing since he lost his wife when the attack happened, but as they say he had gained a silver lining with the fact he could use the shell the fox inhabited to control it and use the damn demons power to crush his enemies. Now though the damn thing had bolted he could not locate it at all with the tracking seal he had put on it as it only worked within the village. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki the normal gate guards were being questioned about if they saw Naruto leave the village. He doubted it as he knew the fox could easily escape if it wanted to but one of the seal should have messed with the foxes ability to control the body so what had happened.

"Sensei it's no good we've searched the nearby area he's gone away from the village." Sarutobi snarled as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"Damn it we need it."

"Sensei?" Sarutobi shook his head damn he almost let it slip Jiraiya still thinks of him as a kid.

"Him Jiraiya-kun we need to find Naruto and protect him." Jiraiya just nodded but Sarutobi could tell that Jiraiya wasn't completely buying what he was selling. He remembered when he had been his teacher and then Hokage the first time Jiraiya had completely trusted everything he did then he made Minato the fourth and Jiraiya had changed ever since. It wasn't the first time Sarutobi cursed the blond corrupting his students. Tsunade didn't listen to him at all and Orochimaru had up and left the village. Only Jiraiya remained and even he didn't follow him blindly like he use to. 'In fact that blonds' the one who foiled my attempts at making Kushina the perfect weapon when he loved her even though she had a monster and should have only been seen as a weapon.' Sarutobi sighed as he walked over to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-kun please take whatever you need to find Naruto and bring him home."

"Of course sensei hopefully it's before the exam finals." Sarutobi just nodded why inside he grimaced.

'Who cares that 'thing' shouldn't even be in the finals.' Sarutobi and Jiraiya exited the tower.

With Naruto

Naruto sat in the woods outside of Tanuki he had ran all night and reached the city about an hour ago. He hiccupped as he sat down and leaned against a tree. He slowly fell asleep only for it to last a minute until he opened his eyes. That's when he saw he was inside his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "What the?" Naruto stood up and stretched before looking at the cage as the Kyuubi walked forward and laid down looking out at Naruto.

** "Hello gaki what do you want?"**

"Um actually did you hear jiji and that old guys conversation?" Kyuubi sighed.

** "Yeah I heard it kit they put seals on you even some that are suppose to affect me."**

"Yeah can you destroy them."

** "Not in this cage I can't but if you remove the seal to allow me freedom to roam I can." **Naruto sat in silence.

"If I do it do you promise not to take over my body." Kyuubi blinked before grinning.

** "I make no promises I'll do as I wish."** For some reason Naruto felt like he could trust the fox so he stood up and walked over to the cage but just as he reached for the seal something tackled him to the ground.

"What the?"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto blinked as he looked up only to see the Yondaime standing before him.

"What but you died!"

"I know but I had to put in a fail safe plus it let's me see my son." Naruto just starred at him. "You didn't know did you?"

"No I didn't one of the many things I was lied to about by the old man."

"Wha what do you mean Sarutobi lied to you?"

"He said he loved me and that he felt bad for how the village treated me but he put seals on me that mess with my chakra and other things and is the reason I have so few friends and he plans on taking them away from me by messing with them and sealing them too." Minato shook in untold rage as he looked at Naruto.

"You mean he's just an old bastard."

"Yeah that's why I was removing the seal so Kyuubi could destroy them."

"I see and you trust him?"

"Yes." Minato nodded as he swiftly turned and grabbed the seal himself and tore it from the prison.

"Know this fox I don't trust you I trust my son." Kyuubi just grinned as he pushed open the gate and exited the cage.

** "Right well then allow me to return the favor." **Kyuubi channeled his chakra and suddenly Minato glowed before it faded.

"What did you do?"

** "I made you a permanent resident of the boys mindscape now then." **Kyuubi shut his eyes as he felt out his surroundings and slowly growled as he felt out the tags. He had always wondered why unlike his other containers Naruto had a mark on him that signified him as his host and he found out that was a seal as well to make it easy for people to identify him. He felt out more and found the seal that messed with his chakra and another that affected his physical growth. The last straw came when he found the memory alteration seal. Then he noticed that it had a small tracking implement inside it. **"I found four the first three are easy but the memory alteration seal is much harder it may take me some time to crack that thing."**

"How long?"

** "A week tops but I'll get it now then you've been sleeping for four hours but we're on the run I think it's best you get moving again."**

"Where are you Naruto?"

"Outside the city of Tanuki."

"Good if it still stands me and your mother had a little get-a-way spot out here."

"Awesome I can head there to hide."

"Correct I will lead you to it no one not even Jiraiya knows where it is." Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and opened them to see he was awake once more he quickly got up and with the help of his father made it to a little shanty that he entered and smiled as it was kept clean.

"How is this place clean?"

'Seals that after a set amount of time automatically kick in and evaporate dust and that kind of stuff I wasn't a seal master for nothing you know.' Naruto just smiled as he walked over to the couch laid down and went back to sleep.

A week later

Sarutobi seethed in his anger. A week and still Jiraiya and his ANBU couldn't find the damn boy. He almost wondered if Jiraiya was hiding the boy but saw the genuine concern for him and knew that Jiraiya had no clue where the boy was. 'Damn it I need the demon if for no other reason then to keep the other villages from waging war.'

With Naruto

Naruto stretched as he walked in the backyard of the shanty that use to be his parents. Naruto had a sour taste in his mouth as he sat down under a tree. 'Why aren't we going back to Konoha again?'

'Simple Naruto until you are up to snuff with your skills it's too dangerous but with both me and Kurama helping you you will be ready by the time the Chunin exams are finishing to return and free your friends.'

'Thanks dad it's just I feel bad about them being manipulated and not doing anything about it.'

'Don't worry hunny soon you will be ready and of course once your up to snuff with your old skills that I can help you learn how I controlled Kurama's chakra of course nowhere near as well as he will.'

** 'Right now then lets get you started on your speed and stealth again since your going to have to sneak into Konoha.'**

'Right.'

Day of the Chunin exam finals

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his office the 'boy' was still nowhere to be found. "Sensei I failed."

"It's ok Jiraiya-kun we have an exam to run so come." Jiraiya nodded as he followed his sensei to the stadium. Upon arrival Jiraiya nodded and went to a near by building to wait for the invasion to start. Sarutobi walked to the kage both and smiled as he easily saw through Orochimaru's disguise as the Kazekage. "Hello Kazekage-san."

"Hello Hokage-san it's good that you are holding the exams this year or I'm afraid you would not have made it to Suna."

"Hah I'm not that old Kazekage-san." With the banter over Sarutobi turned towards the fighters and sighed as he saw that Naruto was indeed missing. He used a jutsu that projected his voice over the arena and began to talk. "Welcome to the finals of the Chunin exams we are here to see who among the combatants has what it takes to be declared Chunin the man in charge is Genma Shiranui." With a nod Genma stepped forward.

"Ok we have had a change to the battles so pay attention to the new fight order." Genma showed a paper to the kids who noticed that Dozu from Sound was gone. The only person upset was Shikamaru who now had to fight Temari. "Ok then now will everyone but the first contestants please head towards the fighters box." Everyone but Neji walked off the field as Neji had an arrogant smirk on his face. Genma sighed as he saw that his opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto Uzumaki you have a minute to appear or you forfeit the match to Neji Hyuuga." Just as Genma was about to call it a thin red mist rolled into the arena startling him and putting Neji on edge. Slowly the mist started to converge on one spot until you could not see what lied inside it. Then a mysterious wind started to blow through the arena and slowly blew away the mist to reveal…

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice story

Rogue: Thanks read to find out who is reveled from the fog (No brainer) and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Scarred

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The red mist was blown up out of the arena by the strange wind. Sarutobi growled as he looked down to see the boy he had been looking for standing in the middle of the arena. 'That damn demon it knows I can't just snatch it right now as it will draw to many questions from the populace so for now I'll have to wait until after I deal with this invasion and then recondition the thing to follow my every order.' Sarutobi watched as Naruto and Neji stared at each other.

"So you decided to show anyways."

"Yeah I still got to kick your ass."

"Hah a no one like you beating a prodigy like me you are insane."

"Sure you tell your self that whatever lets you sleep at night." Neji growled as Genma looked between the two and nodded to himself.

"Ok begin." Genma jumped away from the combatants as Neji entered the gentle fist stance.

"Come allow me to show you the gap no amount of hard work can surpass." Naruto just smiled as he created four clones and sent them at Neji why he watched. "Foolish this will not work on me Byakugan." Neji activated his eyes and waited as the first clone got close as the other three ran around him to surround him from all sides. The first Naruto clone charged and went for a punch which Neji easily slapped away before driving his hand into the clones gut dispelling it. As the smoke surrounded him the two clones from the side charged. Neji was not hindered by the smoke as he easily saw the clones. He stepped back to avoid the first clone and spun to his right to weave away from the second clones attempt at a kick. Neji smiled as the clones were off balance and he quickly struck dispelling them both with shots to the head. The final clone charged from behind thinking he had a chance only for Neji to seemingly see the attack coming and spun shoving the fist off to the right why he struck the final clone in the heart making it vanish.

"Damn he is good."

** 'Of course he is boy he was his years top student and he has only progressed through the year since then.'**

'Kurama is right Naruto it will take more than throwing clones at him to win.'

'Of course you better win or I'll be upping your training do you hear me.'

'Yeah mom don't worry I know what to do.' Naruto grinned as he pulled out a kunai and flung it at the shadow of Neji within the smoke. He was not surprised to see Neji catch it as that was what he wanted.

"You are to predictable dead last besides you should just give up like Hinata-san you stand no chance of beating me." Naruto growled as Neji dropped the kunai. Before it hit the ground it poofed into another clone of Naruto catching Neji off guard as it nailed a right hook sending Neji out of the smoke. The clone charged as Neji gracefully planted his hands into the ground and flipped landing on his feet before blocking the clones attacks for a few seconds before finding an opening and hitting it in the chest getting rid of it as well. "That was actually impressive didn't even know you could do that with a henge." Naruto smirked. "However that will not help you one new trick is not enough to turn the tide."

"Too bad I have other tricks then." Neji just scoffed as Naruto pulled out five shuriken and launched them. Neji went to pull out a kunai and block them when Naruto smirked and ran through hand sings. "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu." The five shuriken became five hundred. "Block that Neji." Naruto felt confident that this attack would hit but Neji just smirked as he entered a new stance.

In the crowd

Hiashi was stunned silent at the stance Neji took. "Impossible." It was barely a whisper but Hanabi heard her father and blinked.

"What is impossible father?"

"It's only a main branch technique how did he learn it." Hiashi didn't really answer so Hanabi turned back to the fight.

With Hinata

She looked on shocked at the stance. "Man how is he going to block that?" Kiba looked at Hinata and saw her shock thinking she was afraid Neji would get killed. "I'm sure that asshole will be fine Hinata." Hinata didn't answer as everyone watched the shuriken get closer to Neji.

On the battle field

Naruto didn't get why Neji looked so confident. 'Is he insane he can't possibly block that many shuriken.'

'Naruto is Neji a main branch Hyuuga?'

'Wha um…no I don't think so.'

'Is that what I think it is Minato?'

'Yes Kushina.'

'Um what is it?'

'The Hyuuga's ultimate defense.' Neji started to spin as he let off chakra and was soon protected by a swirling mass of chakra.

"Kaiten." Naruto watched as his weapons were all blocked and flung away.

"The hell!" Naruto summed up most of the crowds thoughts as Neji stopped spinning and smiled as Naruto looked at all his shuriken scattered across the arena.

Kage both

Sarutobi was as surprised as most since he saw a branch member Hyuuga pull off one of the main branches ultimate techniques. "Quite impressive for a boy even if he is a main branch Hyuuga."

"He's not Kazekage-san." In his disguise Orochimaru actually went wide eyed.

"You mean he's a branch member?"

"Indeed." Sarutobi couldn't believe it. 'How he must of relearned the move since I messed with his abilities I can't wipe it from him this time now that people have seen it.' Sarutobi grimaced if the boy ever regained his memories it could spell disaster for him. The council had given him the rights to inhibit Naruto but not the others so he had discretely done that.

On the battle field

Naruto couldn't believe it how could he win if he stayed away and used range Neji would just use that Kaiten to block everything but if he got up close Neji would turn off his chakra. 'I don't have a choice I'm going to have and beat him up close.' Naruto could hear his parents and Kurama yell at him but he ignored them as he pulled out a kunai and with a hand sing made five clones as they all charged.

"You plan on engaging me up close you must be a gluten for punishment." Neji just sighed as he side stepped the first clone and spun away from the slash of the second. He blocked the next ones stab attempt and spun throwing him into another clone and destroyed both. Naruto and the final clone attacked but Neji spun away from both of them. Naruto and the three clones stood watching him as he stood there before beckoning him to come. Naruto lead the charge himself and lunged trying to thrust his kunai into Neji but he easily sidestepped the attack and struck slamming his elbow into Naruto's back. As Naruto hit the ground and rolled his clones tried to retaliate but Neji seemed to grow tired of this and quickly struck destroying all three clones. Naruto stood up and turned only to see Neji enter a new stance and smirk.

In the crowd

Hinata gasped as she looked on. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Neji-san how does he know this stuff." Kiba and the rest of the rookies minus Tenten and Lee who was on crutches were confused.

"Neji isn't a genius for nothing and this fight is over." Lee looked sad but just nodded as the kids all turned back to the fight why the three jonin just sighed. It had been a good try by Naruto but they knew what was next and Naruto couldn't do anything about it.

On the battle field

"You are within my range. Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms." Neji struck so fast and precise that Naruto could do nothing but take the blows as Neji slowly hit every chakra point in his body. Neji thrust as he finished the attack and sent Naruto flying backwards who landed on his back and coughed up some blood.

'Damn that hurt.'

'He is a true genius if he can learn both main branch ultimate techniques.'

'Yeah this is bad I can barely move.'

** 'You fool this is why you do not fight a Hyuuga up close!'**

'Yeah ok my bad but what would you have me do he can block any long range attack and I didn't know he had relearned this.' Kurama sighed as Neji deactivated the Byakugan.

"Call it proctor if he can get up it would be a miracle." Genma thought the same thing as he got ready to end the match when he saw Naruto push himself back up.

"Oi what's the matter Neji scared?" Neji stopped in his tracks and turned only to see Naruto breathing heavily and holding his side.

"You are to weak to fight you should end it now or I will end you."

"Why don't you try then." Neji just shook his head as he turned the Byakugan back on.

"You are a fool you were fated to lose today."

"Huh?"

"We are all set on a course from birth you a no name orphan could never beat an elite yet alone become the Hokage." Neji undid his headband to show he had a seal on his head. "Even I can not progress very far you see when my father was born after Hinata-sans he was fated to serve the main family for life. They were only seconds apart but fate decided that he would be nothing more than a slave to his family this seal marks us as caged birds who can do nothing but follow our paths. When Hinata-san turned four I was branded with this seal and when Hiashi-sama had to stop an attempted kidnapping he killed the man unfortunately it was the ambassador from Kumo who demanded blood they wanted the killer Hiashi Hyuuga but instead my father his twin was sacrificed by the clan in his place to appease Kumo. We will always be held in check by the main branch forced to serve and protect them with our lives fate is something you can not fight you can only begrudgingly accept your role the only thing we all have is death." Naruto just blinked.

"What a load of bull for someone who's suppose to serve and protect the main branch you sure did a number on Hinata-chan in your match hell you would have killed her if not for the Jonin getting involved you speak about fate but you sure are trying to fight it aren't you." Neji growled.

"I knew an idiot like you would never understand." Neji returned his headband and entered his stance. "Proctor I am going to end this if you do not want him dead end the match now."

"You afraid that you can't beat me so you're asking the proctor to end the match to save your ass." Neji glared as he finally made his move and rushed and threw a palm thrust only to watch as Naruto easily dodged and drove his elbow into Neji's gut. As Neji was trying to catch his breath Naruto slugged him right across the face sending him tumbling across the ground. Neji got up and cursed as Naruto was upon him with a straight jab to his face. Neji backed up more as Naruto hit him in the ribs and then hit a knee to his gut. Naruto spun and kicked him in the face sending Neji to the ground once more. Naruto jumped and went for a heel drop but Neji rolled away and hopped up. Naruto turned only to curse as Neji started to spin.

"Kaiten." The swirling ball of chakra hit Naruto and sent him flying into the wall and breaking it. Neji stopped as Naruto feel to the ground now with some blood flowing from his head. "It is over." Neji turned as Genma sighed. Naruto had put up a great fight but now it was indeed over. Genma raised his hand when Naruto pushed himself back up.

"If you end this match I'll kick your ass." Genma couldn't believe it how did the kid get back up with all his chakra blocked and taking that Kaiten right to the face.

"You stubborn fool you will die if you continue!" Neji was getting fed up with his stubbornness.

** 'He's right brat if you don't do something he will kill you.'**

'Right well then I guess play time is over.' Naruto shut his eyes and slowly calmed himself. Neji who was watching Naruto blinked as slowly Naruto pulled upon a red chakra which undid the closing of his chakra points. Neji stared in shock as Naruto was covered in red chakra as he saw it form a fox head for a brief second before vanishing.

Kage both

Sarutobi cursed silently. The fox was upping it's game and he was sure the young Hyuuga stood no chance against the demon. 'If I suddenly end the match and have him detained there's no telling what the fox will do but how does it have the ability to affect the body it inhabits it shouldn't be possible.'

On the battle field

Neji actually backed up in fear. He didn't get what was going on somehow the loser was reopening his chakra points and seemed even stronger than before. 'What is happening?'

'Time to end this.' Naruto grinned as he burst forward at great speed and buried his fist into Neji's gut. Naruto hit an uppercut and as Neji went airborne Naruto jumped up and flipped hitting an ax kick to Neji's head sending him spiraling back down to the ground hard. Naruto landed and looked down at Neji who rolled over and looked at Naruto.

"I can't get up." Naruto just grinned as Genma walked over and saw Neji couldn't move anymore even if he was still awake.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd was silent as Naruto picked up Neji and slowly pushed some of Kurama's chakra into Neji for a second but that was all that was needed as the chakra overwhelmed the seals as Neji swayed a bit.

"Naruto…" Neji looked up at him as Naruto smiled but signaled for him to stay quiet as medics rushed over and Naruto helped him onto the stretcher. "Thank you." Naruto just nodded as the medics rushed off. Finally the crowd erupted into cheers even if it was for him. Naruto waved as he headed towards the fighters box.

Kage both

Sarutobi was certain when Naruto picked up Neji he did something to his seals on the Hyuuga but he could not just get up and investigate he was stuck until after the exam and invasion was over. 'Damn fox so cunning I can do nothing but wait for now.'

Fighters box

Naruto grinned as he looked towards the kage both. 'Ha that old fool is probably pissed right now.'

** 'Yes but this is only a hollow victory we will need to be careful.'**

'Kurama's right you will either have to discredit Sarutobi or end him to be able to get away with your plan.'

'Right I understand.' Suddenly Kurama growls. 'What's wrong?'

** 'That snake bastard is here he's by the monkey I can smell him.'**

'What!'

'Hum this changes things if Orochimaru is here he's going to attack the village.'

'So we don't care about the village after what they did to Naruto Minato-kun.'

'That's true but his friends are still in the village so for the time being we must protect the village if it falls under attack.' Naruto sighs.

'Fine but I'm only doing it for my friends the village can burn for all I care.' Minato just sighs part of him held hope that the village could redeem it's self but he also found himself more than once thinking he should have condemned Konoha to death when Kurama attacked. Naruto listened as Sasuke's match was called but Sasuke no showed. He was upset his best friend would forfeit his match until one of the Hokage's personal guards appeared and told Genma to postpone the match till last. He was happy for his friend but pissed that the old man would give him special treatment over others. Shikamaru and Temari had a great battle of tactics which ended in Shikamaru surrendering due to running out of chakra. The next match should have been Shino vs. Kankuro but the puppeteer forfeit without even trying. 'Something is up and Sand is in on it it looks like.'

** 'That's not all that Gaara kid has one of my brothers in him thankfully it's only Shukaku you should be able to handle him.'**

'Right well here comes Sasuke's turn.' Gaara body flickered to the arena floor and waited as Genma gave Sasuke a minute to appear. Just before he disqualified Sasuke him and Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry we late?"

"Actually yes lucky for you the fight was postponed for later now get out of here."

"Right." Kakashi walked into the spectators section why Sasuke faced off against Gaara. The fight was very good since Sasuke had kinda ripped off Lee's speed with his Sharigan. Sasuke was able to land a hit on him with the Chidori making the psychopath bleed. Just as Gaara was starting to have a mental breakdown an explosion in the kage both grabs everyone's attention. The invasion had begun.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cant wait for the invasion

Rogue: Yeah this will be good please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Scarred

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto looked around as people started to pass out in the stands. 'What should I do?'

** 'Stay down for now that old pervert that had been training you can handle my brother save your energy.'**

'Ok.' With that Naruto pretended to pass out.

Kage Both

Sarutobi cursed as his bodyguards were cut down. The 'Kazekage' grabs him as he jumps to the roof and his four bodyguards go to the roofs corners and put up a barrier to prevent outside interference. "What are you doing...Orochimaru?"

"Kukuku oh sensei poor naïve sensei don't you hear it the fall of the Leaf village is happening all around you."

"Better men have said the same and the Leaf still stands Orochimaru this will end no differently." Orochimaru throws away his disguise and grins a manic grin.

"Well let's test that theory old man." Sarutobi sighs as not for the first time he thought he should have struck him down when he had the chance.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya and the Leaf ninjas were waging a brutal fight against the ninjas of Sand and Sound. "Damn this is bad." An explosion draws Jiraiya's attention towards another fight breaking out. Jiraiya runs off and finds a Leaf ninja stumble around the corner before falling with shards of crystal in his body. "Crystal's huh."

"Yes." Jiraiya looks up and blinks at the woman who stands there.

"And you are?"

"Guren Orochimaru's best fighter."

"Now now Guren don't lie to the man."

"Kabuto." She hissed out the name.

"In the flesh."

"Oh so you two or his lap dogs huh."

"How dare you Orochimaru is a great man."

"Hah how much has he corrupted you."

"Lord Orochimaru does not corrupt us he gave us a place to be accepted for who we are."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night kid." Kabuto growled.

"I'll handle this Guren muster the other forces."

"Don't boss me around I'll be giving lord Orochimaru his head not you."

"Oh two on one huh now it's more fair." Both of the Sound nins growl as Jiraiya smirks.

With Naruto

**"Crap."**

"What's the matter Kurama?"

**"That old perv is fighting two strong opponents he might not be able to deal with Shukaku."**

"Crap."

"Well what now?"

"Simple Naruto you have to handle Gaara yourself and protect the village for those that live here that you care about." Naruto sighed but nodded as he vanished from his mindscape.

"This is not a good thing is it."

"Nope he's going to fight a fellow jinchuriki it's going to end bad."

**"Hah as long as my brother is locked inside his prison Naruto will own him I'm more afraid of Shukaku breaking free and brining all his strength down on Naruto."**

"I see well let's hope Naruto doesn't let him do that."

"Agreed."

In Reality

Naruto 'awoke' and looked around to see he was alone. "Damn got to get out of here and find Gaara." Naruto got up and ran outside the stadium to see the entire place in chaos. "Whew." Naruto whistles before closing his eyes and searching out for chakra like his and soon picks up on Gaara. "Well damn Sasuke and some of the others are chasing him." Naruto shot off like a rocket towards the area where Gaara was.

With Saurtobi

The old kage panted as he dodged left away from a sword strike by his old student. "You've gotten slow sensei." Sarutobi took a deep breath his student was right he was getting old and it was catching up to him.

"You almost sound like you care Orochimaru." The snake nin laughed.

"Oh no sensei it's just this will be boring if you don't fight back." Saurtobi grunted as he ran through hand sings.

"Fine then let's pick it up a notch Summoning jutsu!" There the monkey king appears in all his glory.

"Ah I see are we finally ending this song and dance?"

"Yes." He turn's into his staff form as Saurtobi beckons Orochimaru to come.

"Kukuku now that's more like it."

With Jiraiya

The toad sage cursed as he dodged another glowing hand from Kabuto. He hadn't expected to be fighting an experienced medic nin. He jumped just in time as a shard of crystal burst forth from the ground. 'Damn I'm out of shape.' The sage sighed as he turned and blocked the ax kick from Guren and shoved her away before ducking as Kabuto's hand went through where his neck had just been. Jiraiya kicked back hitting Kabuto right in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. He grabbed Guren and spun throwing her at Kabuto who could not react fast enough as she hits him and the two tumble over each other. "Well this is fun isn't it kids." The two get up and growl at Jiraiya's smirking face.

"You're so dead old man."

"That is something we can agree on."

"Oh goodie you still want to play." Jiraiya held in his laugh at the rage on the two younger nins faces.

"DIE!" Guren screamed as she charged with out abandon at Jiraiya with Kabuto right behind her. Jiraiya smirked as he blocked Guren's punch to his face and grabbed her wrist pulling her forward and using her as a stepping stone to jump over Kabuto . Kabuto tried to turn around but wasn't fast enough as Jiraiya kicked him in the ribs and sent the two falling into each other again. JIraiya ran through hand sings and shot a fireball at them. "That was close." Jiraiya cursed as he saw Guren had blocked the attack with a crystal wall.

"So you are useful Guren."

"Bite me Kabuto."

"Should I leave you two for some alone time." Guren and Kabuto both scream and charge as Jiraiya openly laughs this time.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cool

Rogue: Yep Jiraiya is playing with his opponents Sarutobi is about to get real with Orochimaru and even though he hates Konoha Naruto is about to throw down with Garra.

Chaos: Yeah Also we just updated an older story we'd like you to check out

Rogue: Yes if you have time we would be glad if you read Budokai Universe a story about all sorts of fighters coming together for the Budokai tournament

Chaos: Yeah and you guys chose the winner by vote

Rogue: Yes for the next week leave a review with who you think will win the next match and the man with the most votes will move on to the second round

Chaos: Yeah also the first round is almost over

Rogue: Yes and thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Scarred

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto sighed as he ducked into another alley. "Why are there so many god damn enemies?"

**'You're being invaded you fool of course there is a lot of foes.'**

"Stupid fox I know this."

'Just keep going Naruto you're almost there.'

"Right." Naruto blasts out of the alley and uses a trash can to hop up onto the rooftops. Naruto can see the forest just a few feet away and rockets into it. He can feel Gara is pretty deep in the forest with his brother and sister helping him. Not that far back is Sasuke and a bit behind him is Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura. Being closer now though he could feel the seven enemy ninjas that were nearly on top of the last group. "Crap." Shikamaru stopped as the other two kept moving. Shikamaru was going to hold off the enemy ninjas by himself even though he had just a little chakra left. "Looks like I'm helping Shika first then he's good but it's still seven on one." With that Naruto shot off like a rocket to reach Shikamaru before it was to late.

With Jiraiya

The old sage was giddy as hell why he continued to string along his two younger foes. "Come on I thought you wanted to present my head to your master to prove your worth."

"Shut up you old fool we will kill you."

"Guren is right it's only a matter of time before you are overwhelmed by us." Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh you think I jest but face facts we are younger and have more stamina you will tire out before us and then we will finish this stupid game."

"Hum maybe you're right but I wont let this fight last long enough to reach that conclusion."

"Hah now who's bluffing if you could beat us that easy it would have already happened." Jiraiya nodded.

"That is true unless of course my goal was not to beat you but distract you from causing more problems for the other ninjas and lure you two away from being able to gain back up so easy." The two nins look at him before listening and notice that why the sounds of battle are still going on they are indeed a good ways away from them. Jiraiya smirked as the two shared a look. "Now then let's see if you two deserve as much as you think Orochimaru gives you." The two nins growl as they charge the sage.

With Sarutobi

The old kage and his former best student were very closely matched. But time was an unbeaten foe and Sarutobi was finding out that time was not kind to him. Sarutobi was in worse shape than Orochimaru who smiled a crule smile at his panting sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei you old fool what is the matter you seem distracted from our fight?" Sarutobi cursed under his breath. Was he really that easy to read.

"Just worried about a minor mistake that I'll have to squash quickly after our fight is over." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh poor poor sensei you still think you can win." Orochimaru laughs at his old sensei. "You and I are no longer student and master but equals and with my youth advantage and no one able to help you the end of this skirmish isn't in doubt only how long you hold out is." Sarutobi grins at him.

"Oh I'm sorry are you under the impression I'm going full tilt." Sarutobi changes his stance. "Allow me to give you a few pointers before I end this then." Orochimaru curses wondering how much his sensei's words were true.

With Naruto

Naruto could still feel Shikamaru and was happy to know he was making idiots out of his seven enemies. "That's Shika for you." However Naruto knew that he wouldn't last much longer on almost no chakra. Naruto jumped onto the next tree branch and smiled as he was now in the clearing Shikamaru and his foes were battling. The seven sound nins were trying to locate the Nara hrei with little luck.

"Where is the little shit?"

"He's got to be close it's obvious he's nearly out of chakra."

"Agreed but where is he?" A sudden shout draws the groups attention as they turn to find one of their comrades laying unconscious.

"What the hell!"

"Everyone be on high alert." The leader of the group darted his eyes back and forth looking for the culprit. "I don't think the kid from before did that."

"So what another person is out here?"

"Yes." Shikamaru looked out from behind his hiding spot and sighed.

"Someone is here to help thank god." A sudden movement above him made him look up in fear only to sigh in relieve as he saw it was only Naruto. The boy smiled down at him as he quietly dropped down.

"Hey there how you doing?" Shikamaru smirks.

"I've been better that's for sure." Naruto smirked.

"So true Shika so what are we doing?" Shikamaru smiles at him.

"I have almost no chakra so I was hopping to get a soldier pill and rest why you used your skills to take them out." Naruto smirked.

"So in other words I do all the work and you relax like usual." Shikamaru chuckled. "Alright then guess I got no choice." Naruto rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a soldier pill. "Here you take this I'll go say hi to your new friends." Naruto quickly climbed up the tree as Shikamaru took the pill.

"Idiot it's good to have you back." The Nara looked back out towards his enemies and waited for the show to begin.

"This is fucking stupid!"

"Oi calm down you fool we need to keep clear heads or else we'll be easy targets for whoever is out here helping the brat."

"Hey now that's not nice that 'brat' is my friend." The Sound nins turn only to smile seeing that the other kids backup is just another stupid kid.

"Heh and here we thought his backup was worth worrying over." Naruto smirked.

"Oh believe me until a few weeks ago I would agree with you." Naruto then gave them a cruel smile which sent a shiver down there backs. "I assure you however now I'm not just a nuisance but a fucking nightmare for weaklings like you." The leader of the group who was a jonnin understood exactly what the kid meant but the other five being big headed chunin started to chuckle.

"Please kid the five of us can beat you without the boss even needing to get involved." Naruto smiled.

"Well then please show me your worth."

"You fools the six of us need to all engage him at once."

"Don't worry sir we'll have him taken care of in a minute." The five chunin charged ignoring their commanders orders. The jonnin cursed and went to follow the fools but found himself stuck.

"Sorry think of it as a learning experience for the idiots...a VERY painful learning experience." The jonnin growled as he could do nothing more than watch his men charge head on into a storm.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: 'Whistles' This sounds serious we will see Naruto's newly regained skills.

Rogue: A little yeah remember he's got both his parents and Kurama helping him so he's probably way stronger than before he got sealed up as well.

Chaos: Well shit then this is going to be a bit one sided huh.

Rogue: Probably anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarred

Chapter: 5

Naruto smiled as the big headed Chunin charged him. He noticed that Shikamaru had captured the Jonin leader in his shadow and smiled. this was going to be fun. The first Chunin grabbed a few shuriken and launched them at Naruto who skillfully plucked them from the air with one hand and sent them back at the Chunin who used a kunai to block the shuriken. "He has some skill." Naruto smiled as the Chunin flipped his kunai into a reverse grip and slashed at him. Naruto easily ducked under the attack and came up into the Chunin's guard where he slammed his forehead protector into the Chunin's mouth busting open his bottom lip before spinning and delivering a thrust kick to his chest and sent him tumbling backwards. The next two Chunin each grabbed one of his arms as a third pulled out a knife and stabbed it forward hitting only air as Naruto had jumped up into the air and used his insane strength to pull the two Chunin who had his arms towards each other causing a comical sight as the two Chunin slammed into the third and all three fell down in a tangle of limbs. The final two thought the had Naruto as they both fired a fireball at the boy who was in mid air. Somehow Naruto managed to change his course in mid air and went under the fireball as he came down like a rocket and nailed the two Chunin with powerful clotheslines.

"Is that all you Sound ninjas got?" Naruto snorted. "I was hopping for some real skills."

"We'll show you little punk." One of the Chunin growled out. The Chunin stood up.

"We are Chunin of Sound!" One yelled. "We will not fail!" He lead the charge as he punched at Naruto but he easily shoved the fist off to the side before delivering an elbow right to his gut and doubling the Chunin over. Naruto jumped onto his back and leaped over the next two Chunin as he came crashing down with a right cross to another ones jaw. The sick sound of cracking bones was heard as the guys jaw broke as he hit the ground and rolled away

"Show me your strength?" Naruto snorted. "This is pathetic it takes nothing to be a Sound Chunin." The two he had leapt over returned and tried to skewer him with their kunai but Naruto without looking grabbed their wrist and pushed the hands away with ease before bringing both elbows back and cracking both Chunin in the face. He heard ones nose crack a it and the other got a busted lip. "Please let one o you fight for real." Naruto pleaded as the other two Chunin both ran through hand signs and launched an attack. One was a water bullet and the other was a lance of lightning. "Finally that would hurt if it hit." Naruto smiled as he leaned to the left and let the lightning lance fly by and then jumped into a corkscrew over the water bullet. Naruto landed staring at the shocked Chunin with his hands in his pants pockets. "Is that it?" He asked as he yawned. "I was really hopping for some fun." Naruto shrugged. "Oh well time I end this." Naruto jumped into the air and looked down at the entire six Chunin who had varying injuries. He smirked as he ran through one handed hand signs. "Lightning style: Great electric downpour." Naruto breathed out and lightning bolts fell like rain on top of the Chunin electrocuting all of them multiple times. Naruto landed on the ground facing the Jonin leader as the Chunin's bodies fell to the ground each dead from electrical burns over their bodies. "Well Shikamaru the lesson is over end this thing." The shadow holding the Jonin in place slowly crept up his bod until two hands wrapped around his neck and twisted. The sound of bones breaking was heard as Shikamaru broke the mans neck. Shikamaru walked out of his hiding place.

"Naruto am I glad you're back." Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks Shika it's good to be back." Naruto smirked. "How did you break the old mans seals?"

"I didn't." Shikamaru smirked. "I was never sealed I used your shadow clone jutsu to replace myself and then had to play the fool to keep my cover."

"Wow." Naruto nodded. "I would expect nothing less from you Shika."

"Well let's go catch up to the others." Shikamaru smiled. Naruto nodded and the two took off. Naruto and Shikamaru soon caught up to Shino who was facing off with Kankuro. Shino seemed to have things in control so the two boys stood back and watched before Naruto stiffened.

"Shit." Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Sorry but Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble with Garra you watch over Shino I need to go ahead."

"Sure thing Naruto you be safe."

"Don't worry about me." Naruto smirked. "I'll be fine." Naruto ran off not drawing attention to himself as Shino and Kankuro continued their battle.

With Jiraiya

"Well." Jiraiya smiled. "That was fun wasn't it little ones?" Kabuto and Guren glared at the old man.

"Damn you." Guren growled as she tried to drag herself up.

"Guren give it up we were beaten this time." Kabuto sighed. "We will not make such mistakes again." Jiraiya smiled at the two Sound ninjas.

"I'm sure you wont." Jiraiya stretched his back out a bit. "I have more pressing matters so I'll spare you two this day." Jiraiya smiled at Kabuto "When you finish healing yourself you would be wise to take her and flea the village with the rest of your contingent." Jiraiya waved as he casually walked away.

With Sarutobi

Orochimaru panted as he dodged to the left of a fire dragon then spun and blocked his sensei's staff with his sword. Sarutobi had not been lying when he said he was only getting started in his fight with his former wayward student. Orochimaru chuckled as he leapt back. "Sensei I'm so glad you have such fight." He smiled cruelly. "It will make beating it out of you so much more enjoyable." Sarutobi hefted up the monkey king Enma who was in his staff form and smiled.

"And I must say I'm glad you have progressed so much Orochimaru." He shifted into an attack stance. "I haven't had a good warm up in a long time." Orochimaru frowned as Sarutobi tried to hide his bluff. He was old too old and tired too tired the only reason he wasn't dead was Enma had turned the tides in his battle.

"Well then let's jump to the main course." Orochimaru smiled as he started a long chain of hand seals. Sarutobi was shocked as he noticed what Orochimaru was planning but could not react quick enough to stop him. "Reincarnation jutsu." Three caskets started to rise. Sarutobi was quick and destroyed the third before the jutsu could finish. "Well I wanted to use all of them but just two will be good enough." The first two caskets opened to reveal the first two hokages.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure brother."

"Oh you two will be fighting for me." Orochimaru chuckled. Sarutobi grimaced as h planted two kuani with special tags in their back and they seemed t lose all free will."

"Orochimaru you will pay for disturbing the rest of these two great men." Sarutobi was panting. He stood no chance against his former student and the first two Hokages. 'Damn it only one move will work but it will cost me my life the Death God summoning jutsu.' Sarutobi was really pissed. How could he and Danzo turn Naruto into the perfect weapon for Konoha with him dead. 'I'll leave our goal to you old friend.' With that Sarutobi started his last jutsu.

With Naruto

He had finally caught up to Sasuke and Sakura and was pissed. A wad of sand had Sakura pinned to a tree and was slowly crushing her to death. Sasuke was throwing everything he had at the Sand ninja but Garra who looked like a miniature version of Shukaku was laughing and shrugged everything off like it was nothing. Sasuke fell to a knee as Garra's sand rushed at him. 'This is it.' Sasuke closed his eyes. 'I'll never see Itachi and kill him.' Suddenly the sound of something woshing in front of him was heard as the sand was blown away. "What the hell." Naruto turned and handed Sasuke a soldier pill.

"Take this and get ready to back me up." Naruto sighed as he saw the skeptical look on Sasuke's face. Naruto quickly grabbed his hand and dropped the pill in it why also pumping some of Kurama's chakra into Sasuke and destroying the seals on him. Naruto turned as he heard Sasuke gasp before he growled and quickly downed the pill.

"Mother wants blood." Garra said like a mad man. "Make me feel alive!" He shouted as his sand came crashing down like a tidal wave. Naruto and Sasuke had both jumped away and were now in a tree branch above Garra.

"This is going to be hard." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "But you have a plan don't you Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Sasuke I was planning on winging it and see what works." Naruto chuckled a bit. "Can you handle that?"

"Yep." The two boys smirked and leapt into action.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thank you

Chaos: Can't wait to read the fight next chapter

Rogue: Yeah I Hope it goes good

Chaos: Well thanks for reading and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Scarred

Chapter: 6

Naruto and Sauke launched a hail of kunais at Garra who's automatic sand defense kicks in and blocks them all. "Is that all." Garra grins madly. "Mother wishes to feed on your blood."

"Right." Naruto sweat drops. "Sasuke tell me you have something planed out."

Sasuke shakes his head. "Nope I planed on winging it." He smirks. "I'm sure we'll find something that works on him."

Naruto sighs. "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto turns to the kunai that litter the ground and smiles. Garra lands on the ground and gives his manic smile.

"Come." He looks even more crazed. "Mother will enjoy bathing in your blood."

"Does he mean the sand?"

"I think so Sasuke."

"Perfect he's insane."

"Really." Naruto sweat drops. "You just figure that out?"

"Bite me Naruto."

"Isn't that her job." Naruto motions towards Sakura.

"Fuck you." Sasuke smirks as he and Naruto both trigger the explosive tags on the kunai erupting the entire forest floor in an explosion catching Garra off guard. "Did we get him?" The smoke clears showing Garra with half his sand blown off and a few burns on his body.

"You hurt me!" Garra cackles. "Finally with your deaths I will prove I am alive." Garra puts his hands together as the sand starts to swirl around him.

**'Crap.'**

'What?'

**'He's releasing Shukaku.'**

"Fuck."

"What?" Sasuke looks confused at Naruto.

"He's a demon container like me and he's releasing his demon."

"Fuck." Sasuke looks back at the swirling mass of sand. "What now?"

"Well." Naruto sighs. "I could always start using Kurama to fight him."

"Isn't that hard on your body?"

"Yep but what else should I do?"

"Well..." Sasuke sighs. "No idea."

"Then stand back I got some work to do." Naruto closes his eyes as red chakra starts to swirl around him. Sasuke sighs knowing he is useless and backs away.

**"Alright I'm free!" **Shukaku cackles as he finishes forming standing at fifty feet tall. **"Ok kiddy time for you to die!"** Naruto growls as the red chakra forms around him. It is in the shape of a fox with two tails. **"Oh you have that fox bastard in you this should be fun I'll kill both of you."**

"Please I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto smirks as he jumps into the air as Shukaku tries to crush him under his claw. Naruto jumps off a tree branch and swipes the right arm with a kunai infused in heat turning some of Shukaku's sand to glass.

**"You little punk that won't do you any good!" **Shukaku howls as he swings at Naruto but he flips in mid air and slashes off two of the fingers on Shukaku's left claw. **"You little shit I'll kill you!"** Shukaku takes a deep breath as Naruto lands on a tree. **"Die! Wind bullet!" **He shots out a giant ball of wind at Naruto who dives out of the way and watches as over thirty trees are destroyed.

'Damn.'

**'Indeed Shukaku is a dangerous opponent.'**

'Naruto use the summoning jutsu I taught you you'll need some help.'

'Understood dad.' Naruto bit his thumb and began to run through hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" A large poof of smoke appeared as Naruto now stood atop Gambunta the toad boss.

**"Oi kid why did you summon me?"**

"Sorry boss but I got a big problem on my hands." Gambunta noticed the giant sand raccoon and sighed.

**"What is it wit you blonds summoning me to fight monsters."** Gambunta drew his sword and prepared to fight. **"Kid I'm going to cover him in oil and you turn him to glass so I can hack him up."**

"Right boss." Naruto took in a deep breath as Gambunta fired his oil at Shukaku. The demon wasn't fast enough to dodge the oil but did manage to avoid most of Naruto's fireball as only his left arm was turned to glass as Gambunta quickly leapt forward and slashed the arm off.

**"You damn toad and little brat I'll kill you!" **Shukaku howled as he lashed out with his other arm and almost smashed Gambunta in the side had he not leapt into the air.

**"Take this raccoon! Water style: Water bullet." **Gambunta nailed Shukaku's tail turning part of it into mud.

**"Damn pest die!" **Shukaku turned to Gambunta and inhaled some air and shot it at the airborne toad.

**"Shit kid this won't end well."** Naruto smirked on top of Gambunta as he focused his chakra to his lungs.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!" Naruto shot an even more powerful gust of wind at the wind bullet and canceled the attack out as his attack continued and left some shallow slashes on Shukauk that quickly healed.

**"Damn it just die!"** Shukaku had already used new sand to repair his tail and was starting to regrow his left arm. Shukaku growled as he readied another attack. **"Sand style: Sand disk!" **Shukauk shot a disk of sand with spikes on the edge at Naruto and Gambunta. Gambunta jumped away and smirked until Shukaku smirked and moved his right hand up causing the sand disk to change direction and fly at the toad again.

**"Shit he can control it since it's sand."**

"Boss get me close to him and I can try and wake Garra up and put him back in the seal!" Gambunta nodded as he continued to jump around the surprisingly quick attack until he got close to Shukaku. Naruto leapt off Gambunta's head and landed on Shukaku's as he used the heat from Kurama's chakra to turn his sand to glass as he ran towards Garra. "Wake up asshole!" Naruto nailed Garra with a right hook which woke the red haired sand ninja up.

**"Damn I just got to come out!" **Shukaku yelled as his sand body slowly disintegrated. Garra awoke and looked at Naruto as the two feel towards the ground.

"You are powerful."

"Thanks Garra but this fight is over." Naruto drove a right into Garra's gut and then spun in the air and kicked him in the face sending him rocketing to the ground as Naruto flipped in mid air to land on his feet. Garra laid there as Temari and Kankuro showed up followed soon after by Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke. "This fight is over grab your brother and retreat why you can."

"What?"

"You're going to let us go." Kankuro shared a look with Temari.

"Yep." Naruto grinned at the two siblings. "We won you lost get away before higher up's show up and capture you guys...right Garra."

"Temari Kankuro let's go home." The two were shocked to hear Garra speak yet alone sound so friendly. "I'm sorry." Garra looked towards Naruto. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yep." Naruto turned away as he waved to them. "Maybe next time we can meet under better terms." Temari and Kankuro picked up Garra as the three ninjas ran away.

"Was that wise?" Shikamaru looked towards Naruto. "They will ask how they escaped."

"So." Naruto shrugged. "Your smart Shika come up with something." Shikamaru grumbled as Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned towards Shino. "How are you Shino?"

"I am fine Naruto-san it has been a while."

"Yeah it has...wait how do you remember?" Naruto looked shocked.

"The seals have released themselves." Shino turned towards Konoha. "I can only guess that the person who sealed us is no longer around."

"That's the only thing that makes sense." Shikamaru sighed. "That means the Hokage has fallen."

"Well damn." Sasuke growled as he clenched his fist. "I was hopping to get a little payback against the old bastard."

"Agreed." Naruto sighed. "For now let's get Sakura and return to the village."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thanks

Chaos: So the old bastard Sarutobi bit the dust huh

Rogue: Yep

Chaos: Good

Rogue: Yeah also Naruto kicked some ass

Chaos: Yeah he did

Rogue: Well thanks for reading and please review


End file.
